This invention broadly relates to pallets; in particular it relates to an improved sheet metal pallet.
For the purposes pertinent herein, a pallet is a portable platform for the handling, storage or movement of materials and packages in warehouses, factories or vehicles. Such pallets are typically characterized by a substantially planar load bearing deck supported slightly above the ground or other flat surface by a pair of runners.
Pallets with which the art has heretofore been familiar have been constructed of a variety of materials such as wood, cardboard and metal. More specifically pallets have been constructed of stamped sheet metal.
In one embodiment of a sheet metal pallet, a one piece construction is utilized, the runners being formed by metal drawn from the deck. One disadvantage of this type of pallet is that the deck material must be quite thick to provide for the runners and later withstand deformation under heavy loads. Consequently, fabrication has been recognized as difficult and expensive. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,825, issued Feb. 11, 1964 at column 1, lines 27-34.
In another sheet metal pallet embodiment, the deck and the runners are formed separately, assembly of the several parts being accomplished by welding, bolting or riveting. Although the material costs for this type of pallet are lower, fabrication is nevertheless expensive.
In accordance with the invention the mentioned prior disadvantages have been overcome by a sheet metal pallet characterized by separately formed components which are assembled without welding, bolting or riveting.